


Can't Connect

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam is unable to connect to the internet





	Can't Connect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxxyGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by foxxygoddess: Any, Any, Unable to connect to the internet

Sam sat there, watching the icon on his computer spin around and around. He felt his frustration growing. He really needed to connect to the internet. He needed to do some research on the area, see if there had been any strange happenings going on. They had heard about a haunting but he suspected that it was probably more involved than just a ghost.

"Anything yet?" Dean asked as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. Looking over at Sam, he saw Sam's eye twitch and he smiled. Sometimes it didn't pay to rely solely on tech. He'd tried to tell Sam that but he never listened.

"No." Sam growled out at him. "If I had access, I'd let you know. I can't get a connection to the internet." Sam said as he fought the urge to pound the table with his fist.

Dean flagged down their waitress. "Uh, excuse me. Is there a password for the WIFI?" He asked.

"Oh, no you're unable to connect to the internet?" She said, looking at Sam. "It happens sometimes. Sorry about that." She said as she filled Dean's cup and then walked away.

Sam could have sworn he heard Dean snicker at him. He looked at Dean, just waiting for him to say, 'I told you so,' but Dean kept sipping his coffee. Sam checked one more time, only to see the icon spinning, mocking him. He slammed his laptop shut and shoved it away from himself.

Free WIFI my ass! Sam thought to himself.

"Don't pout, princess." Dean said with a gleeful smile on his face.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up." He said as he sat back against the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at Dean before turning a murderous eye at his laptop. Traitor!


End file.
